1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat assemblies and infant high chairs including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High chairs for infants and children typically include a rigid frame on which a seat is supported above the floor, and a tray attached to the seat. Conventional high chairs for infants usually have a large footprint and an oversized tray that may occupy substantial space in a kitchen or a room, which may make it difficult for a caregiver to organize the eating area in a room with limited space. Another drawback of certain existing high chairs is a relatively complex folding method: a caregiver often has to perform three or more steps, or separately operate several locking mechanisms in order to collapse the high chair for storage. Moreover, certain folded configuration of the high chair may not be sufficiently compact for convenient storage, which may discourage the caregiver to fold the high chair.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved high chair for infants that can have a more compact storage size and address at least the foregoing issues.